Feferi: The Assistant To Shippers Everywhere
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: Exactly what the title says, dude. The story's pretty good, if I do say so myself! XXXX33


**Hokays, the story behind this is:**

**I recently found a Homestuck chat website (msparp) and I found this person who role played with me for this story. I was Gamzee/Tavros and she was Feferi. Have fun! ^u^**

Gamzee sat in his hive, mulling over the day's events. Something had happened earlier, and he didn't know what to do. So he turned to the best helper ever.

The Internet.

Or, in this case, Trollian.

None of his better-known friends were online, but a Seadweller was. He sighed as he started to chat.

* * *

-terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

TC: HeY SiS.

CC: Glub glub glub! 38D

TC: HoW YoU DoInG? :o)

CC: )(ee)(ee, I'm fin! Tanks for asking 38P

CC: )(ow are you yours)(ellf?

TC: It's aLl bEeN MiRaClEs, SiS. iT'S AlL BeEn mIrAcLeS.

TC: HoNk.

CC: )(ee)(ee, t)(at sounds wonderful! 38D

CC: W)(at kinda miracles?

TC: WeLl, I RaPpEd wItH TaVbRo eArLiEr. He lAiD DoWn sOmE SiCk fIrEs.

CC: Ooo)(! 38D

TC: YeAh. BeSiDeS kArBrO, tAvBrO'S My bEsT BrO. :o)

CC: Awww! T)(at's so nice! 38D

* * *

Gamzee's always admired Feferi's perkiness. But now the bomb was about to drop. He hoped this wouldn't be too awkward.

* * *

TC: YeAh. BuT I ThInK I'Ve gOt a pRoBlEm.

TC: A QuAdRaNt pRoBlEm.

CC: W-w)(at? W)(at is it? 38O

TC: SeE, i lIkE TaVbRo, BuT I DoN'T ThInK He lIkEs mE BaCk.

TC: WhAt sHoUlD I Do sIs?

CC: Maybe give )(im some time! I'm s)(ore )(e'll pick up on )(ow you feel! -pats )(is arm-

TC: BuT I AlReAdY ToLd hIm hOw i fElT EaRlIeR! hE JuSt sAt tHeRe lOoKiNg aLl cUtE AnD CoNfUsEd. :o(

CC: Awww! 38(

TC: Do yOu tHiNk yOu cOuLd tAlK To tAvBrO FoR Me?

TC: I DoN'T ThInK He'lL TaLk tO Me fOr aWhIlE.

CC: M-me? W-w)(at s)(ould I say?

TC: JuSt tElL HiM ThAt i dOn't wAnT ThIs tO RuIn oUr fRiEnDsHiP.

TC: I DoN'T WaNt tO LoOsE My bRo!

CC: O)(, I understand 38)

TC: ThAnKs sIs. :o)

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceases trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

* * *

Feferi mulled over what her friend had said. But what could she possibly do?

She didn't have much time to think, because now she was getting another message.

* * *

-adiosToreador began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

AT: uH, hEY fEFERI,

CC: Tavy, s)(ello! 38D

CC: Listen, we need to talk.

AT: aBOUT WHAT?

CC: W)(ale, Gamsea told me w)(hat )(e did, and I t)(ink you know w)(at I mean..?

AT: oH, uH, tHAT,,,

AT: yEAH, i REMEMBER,,,

CC: Okay,... anyfin to say before we continue?

AT: uH, i GUESS THAT,,, i STILL DON'T REALLY, uNDERSTAND, wHAT gAMZEE MENT,,,

CC: Alrig)(t, I can try to explain if ya like! 38)

AT: tHAT WOULD, hELP OUT, uH, a LOT, tHANKS,,,

CC: No problem! Anywave..I t)(ink Gamsea was trying to open up to you some more, y'know?

AT: i GUESS SO,,,

CC: But now )(e t)(inks t)(at you may be ,..y'know, kind of disagreeing..

AT: wHAT? i NEVER,,,

AT: oH YEAH, tHAT PART,,,

CC: -nods- yea)(! And t)(at's alrig)(t, I mean, if t)(at's )(ow you reely feel.

CC: But )(e also t)(inks you may be some)(ow upset aboat it.

AT: aCTUALLY,,, i,,, kIND OF,,, lIKE gAMZEE TOO,,,

* * *

Feferi was NOT expecting this. But, partly, she was.

* * *

CC: You do? 38D

AT: yEAH,,, }:)

CC: )(ee)(ee, t)(at's wonderful! )(e'll be so t)(rilled! 38D

CC: But I still )(ave a few doubts..

AT: uH, aBOUT WHAT?

CC: )(e says you guys )(aven't talked for a w)(ile, and t) (as )(im a little bit worried!

CC: Mind telling me w)(y's t)(at?

AT: uH, wELL, i WAS JUST, sO SURPRISED, wHEN HE TOLD ME THAT i, wELL, sORT OF, fREAKED OUT,,,

AT: bUT NOT, tHE BAD KIND!

AT: tHE GOOD KIND!

CC: Oooo)(, I sea! 38D

CC: W)(ale, y'know w)(at? I t)(ink you s)(ould tell )(im all of t)(is rig)(t now!

AT: yEAH, sEE, i DIDN'T KNOW, hOW TO TELL HIM,,,

AT: hE'S ALWAYS SO CHILL, aND i'M ALWAYS SO SHY,,,

CC: O)(, w)(at a pickle...but )(im being c)(ill s)(ould make everyfin easier, rig)(t?

AT: i GUESS,,,

AT: hEY, dO YOU THINK,,, yOU COULD LET HIM KNOW,,,

AT: i NEED TO TALK TO HIM?

CC: )(ee)(ee, me? No problem! I just wanna )(elp you bot)( out! 38D

AT: tHANKS fEFERI,

AT: yOU'RE A, rEAL KELP,,, }:)

CC: Aw, t)(anks!

-adiosToreador ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

* * *

Feferi smiled. This was easier than she thought! Maybe she could talk to Nepeta later and learn more about ships...

Hey, it's Gamzee again! Today is so convenient!

* * *

-terminallyCapricious [TC} began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

TC: HeY SiS. :o)

TC: HoW'D It gO?

CC: Amazing! 38)

TC: ReAlLy?

TC: HoW So?

CC: Tavvy wants to talk to you about you guys!

TC: ArE YoU SeRiOuS RiGhT NoW?

CC: Would I lie about somet)(ing like t)(is?

TC: ** sIs. I DoN'T **InG Know! :o)

CC: Well, why don't you talk to him and sea for yourshellf?

TC: OkAy sIs, I WiLl!

-terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC]-

* * *

Feferi smiled widely. She just helped one of the biggest ships in their society get started! She squealed and immediately started to troll Nepeta, telling her what she'd done. Of course, Nepeta was ecstatic. They immediately started to talk about the future of the ship, and Nepeta even gave Feferi a nickname:

Feferi: The Assistant to Shippurrs Efurywhere!

Or, for short, FTASE.

**I regret absolutely nothing about this story. ::::33**

**Again, thanks to the person who did this RP with me! If I knew your name, I'd thank you properly, but I can only call you Epicness Incarnated II. (Me being the first. XXXX33)**


End file.
